The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 24
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 24: George Several weeks passed since Alpha's attack on Blue Moon Apartments. Everything was well. Derick and Will had come to visit Aaron a few times, as had Hunter and Amy (but never at the same time!) Everything was normal. There was no need for suspicion. Almost. Ever since Alpha's attack, the crime rate was exceptionally low, not only in Waurika but in all of Jefferson District. And no one knew why, not even the Jefferson District Police Department, who at this point were slacking off at work because of the lack of crime reports. Before the attack, they were overworked. Now, they'd be lucky just to even get one report, so they got excited whenever the phone rang in their office, just as it did today. "A report?", one of the officers asked as he answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hello, my kind sir.", a male voice on the other end, which sounded like a heavy smoker's, said. "Would you do me the honor of putting me on speaker?" The officer, confused, complied. "Ah, thank you.", the voice said. There was a slight break as what sounded like a cigarette lighter was heard. "There's someone I'm looking for, but this town's just too big. (A break to exhale cigarette smoke.) Would you be so kind as to help me?" "Uh, who are you looking for?", the officer asked. "And why?" "I have to report a murder.", the voice said. "My name is George. I am currently located at a phone booth on the corner of Pine Street and the World Road Waurika Sect. Please come pick me up, I fear he may be after me. My sister was recently murdered, and I just figured out who murdered her from an... outside source." "Pick you up?", the officer asked, confused as to who used phone booths anymore. "We can certainly oblige that. Just tell us exactly who murdered your sister." "It was...", George started, "...Aaron, The Lightning Warrior!" 24: GEORGE The police car arrived twenty minutes later at the phone booth. George, 5'6" with light brown hair, was still there, obviously having chain smoked several cigarettes. He wore a green zip-up jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans, all of which were saggy. The police were alarmed as they saw a suit jacket and dress pants, which were lying on the ground in a fashion like there was an invisible person lying on his stomach right next to George. George spat out his cigarette and stomped it out, slowly walked over to the police car, opened the door, got in, and slammed the door shut. The officer driving the car turned around. "Okay, we'll drop you off at the station, and then we'll arrest this Aaron fellow.", he said. "That won't be necessary.", George said. "What the hell are you talking about?", the driver asked as he and the other two officers in the car started to be covered in vines. They were struggling to move, but it was all in vain as they were each stabbed in the heart with an extremely big thorn shaped into a sword. After this, the thorns started to take over their body, and before they knew it they were turned entirely into vines. The vines wilted and disappeared, leaving only the officers' clothes, which sagged back into the seats. "I'll take care of this myself.", George said as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, driving off towards a heavily populated portion of town, blaring the sirens loudly so that the other cars on the World Road would get out of his way. ~*~*~*~* "That'll be 219 parlocks and 35 rias, sir.", the cashier said. "I swear, stuff's gotten more expensive over the past several years.", Aaron said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the cashier. "This is just for groceries. I almost never spend this much money, not even on my bills!" Aaron put all of his bags into the shopping carts and walked out, onto the parking lot and to his truck. After the groceries were loaded, Aaron put the carts in the cart return slot which returned the carts to the inside of the store via an inside rail. He climbed into his truck and backed out, not wanting to get back onto the World Road and drive back to his house. "I wish I'd gotten a house on Pine, or Guthrie, or, hell, even Meridian.", Aaron complained. "It always takes so damn long to get to my house." And yet, Aaron slinked onto the World Road and drove past the bank to his house. Aaron parked in his driveway, got out, opened the tailgate, and began to unload the groceries. It took four trips. Aaron closed the tailgate and went inside the house. He turned on the lights and turned on the TV. On was the season finale of Law and Order: Archer District. The episode was in its final five minutes, and the characters were at a funeral, paying their respects to a main character that had been killed off. Aaron watched the rest of the episode, answered a call from a crying Hunter because they had killed off his favorite character, then went to bed. ~*~*~*~* "No! Please!", a random civilian shouted as George began to turn him into vines. "I will stop as soon as you tell me where Aaron, The Lightning Warrior, lives!", George shouted. "I told you, I don't know where he lives!", the civilian shouted as his entire body became vines. "Then die!", George said as the vines wilted and disappeared. He turned around and faced the other hostages he had taken within the bank. "Who else wishes to die?" Several of the hostages shook their head no. George then grabbed one of them who didn't nod very forcefully by the collar and slammed him onto the remains of the civilian who just died. "Unless you know where Aaron the Lightning Warrior lives, I will kill every last one of you!", George shouted. "I will get justice for the murder of my dear sister!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff